


Holiday Fics (The Beatles, That ‘70s Show, and more!)

by sunflower_beatles



Category: George Ezra - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Paul McCartney - Fandom, That '70s Show, The Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_beatles/pseuds/sunflower_beatles
Summary: First off... happy holidays! I always adore the holidays. Decorating sugar cookies, putting up a tree in my front room, watching Christmas movies and sipping cocoa... it really is the most wonderful time of the year! So, to commemorate, I’m writing various stories from different fandoms and posting them here for you all to read while you munch on your tasty holiday food! Fandoms include;- The Beatles- That ‘70s Show- Led Zeppelin- George Ezra- and any others I think of as I go along!I hope you all enjoy this work.~ Each chapter in this work is a different story. Fandoms and prompts / ideas will be in the beginning notes of each story. ~





	1. Three Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first story! This one is about The Beatles, specifically John Lennon. My idea for this one came from a dream I had about a year ago in which John was trying to online-shop for Christmas gifts for the other Beatles and he was experiencing some frustration with the computer. Enjoy!

“Aaargh!”

Noises of frustration tumble into my ears from the room where John sits. He’s trying to purchase some Christmas gifts on our new laptop computer, and I’ve gone to get us some cocoa. As I boil the water, I listen to his irritated grunts and chuckle a little to myself.

I bring him his cocoa, topped with whipped cream, and set it down on the coffee table as I snuggle up next to him with my own mug. 

“Babe, look here, I’m tryin’ to type in ‘rings for men’ here, see, cuz I wanna get Ringo a new one, but the bloody thing won’t type!” John pounds on the keyboard.

“Okay, okay, calm down, love,” I say, placing my hand over his to steady him. “Take three deep breaths.”

We have a sort of ritual together where when he’s overly angry, I tell him to take three deep breaths to bring his head back down to Earth. He does it, chocolate eyes shut, chest rising and falling every few seconds. I hand him his cocoa when he resurfaces, and I see his eyes are clearer now.

John studies the computer’s screen, and I can practically see the gears in his head turning as he tries to figure out the problem. I wait for the eureka moment and…

“Oh, I’ve got it!” His long fingers dart across the mousepad and he types the phrase ‘rings for men’ into the search bar and hundreds of suggestions pop up. He turns to me with a smile.

“Ye always know just how to help me out, doll.” John clinks his mug with mine and presses a kiss on my mouth. “I love ye for that. Cheers.” And cocoa as mahogany as his eyes slips down my throat, but the warmth I feel is not from the hot drink, but only from love.


	2. Jingle My Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back to another holiday story! This one is about the incredible George Ezra, a singer/songwriter from England most well known for his songs “Budapest” and “Shotgun”. This one was inspired by a photo I came across of him in a sexy red silk shirt and a Santa hat. The photo can be found here:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yuQj4f4G9YpJX10lMRIs7yj75jje_FtM/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy this short ‘n’ sweet little one-shot!

Coming out of your sleepy trance to the scent of pine cones and peppermint, you stretch. You roll over and pick up your phone. ~5:37 - Friday, December 25~, it reads, and your heart flickers with excitement as you realize it’s Christmas Day! You shove your blankets aside and cram your feet into your slippers. In your haste to get downstairs you nearly trip over your cat, who just yawns and curls up into a tighter ball. 

Your hair flying, you thunder down the stairs. The plate that had previously held three cookies now was empty. Santa has been here! You tiptoe around the corner into the room where the Christmas tree is set up and your breath catches at what you see. 

Standing among dozens of beautifully wrapped gifts is a handsome man with a candy cane between his smirking lips. He’s dressed in a half-buttoned crimson silk shirt, revealing a smooth, strapping chest, and a soft Santa hat rests on his straw-colored hair. His sensual cobalt eyes gleam with the reflections of the kaleidoscopic Christmas lights. This sight causes you to feel a tug of passion in your insides.

He steps over the presents and strides toward you. As he reaches you, he removes the candy cane from between his pearly teeth and places it in yours. His eyes never leave yours as he pulls you close by your waist. You smell your home-baked cookies on his breath when he whispers,

“Jingle my bells, (Y/N).”


	3. A Christmas Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back for another holiday fic. This one doesn’t really have a prompt, but it’s just spending Christmas Eve with Hyde. Enjoy.

The warm scent of toasted gingerbread wafts through the air as I curl up on the sofa with my cocoa. My boyfriend, Hyde, enters the living room from the kitchen, carrying a tray of peppermints and the gingerbread men we had decorated together earlier. He’d decided to spend Christmas Eve home with me instead of going out drinking with his friends. And seeing as he’s the kind of person who’d much rather pass out in a strip club than hang out with his partner, I’m proud of him.

Hyde smiles at me as he sets the tray down on the coffee table and settles into the space next to me, his arm falling behind my shoulders. I snuggle into the crook of his shoulder and feel his warmth. A soft Christmas song plays on the radio in the corner, and we clink mugs and sip. The hot cocoa slips down my throat and heats me from the inside out. Hyde gets whipped cream on his nose and goofily wipes it off. 

In my heart I feel peace and happiness like never before. Hyde turns and kisses me gently on the mouth and I smile on his frothy lips.

“Being with you is like Christmas every day, but now that it’s actually Christmas, it’s, like, double Christmas,” Hyde says, smirking at me.

“You’re too sweet,” I say. 

He pulls out a small square box from his pocket. It’s wrapped in reindeer paper and there’s a little ribbon tied around it. 

“Merry Christmas.”

I set down my mug and undo the wrapping and the bow on the box. I gently lift the lid and see a sparkling silver ring. 

“It’s a promise ring,” he says, his eyes glittering as bright as the jewels. “It’s my promise to you that we’ll have each other’s backs through thick and thin, no matter what.”

I take it out of the box and slip it on my finger. “Hyde, it’s beautiful,” I say, a bit breathlessly

And then he kisses me, and I drift into him, never, ever wanting to leave his cozy embrace.


	4. Winter Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here’s a little one-shot of Paul and anon being cute and going for a walk in the town just before Christmas. Hope this puts you in a Christmas-y warm mood!

Blue, green, red, purple, yellow lights shimmer on the 25-foot Christmas tree in the center of our town. My boyfriend, Paul, looks up to the top, the lights reflecting on his hazel doe eyes. Wonder fills his complexion as he admires the beautiful tree.

“Shall we keep walking, hm?” he asks, turning to me. 

“Sure,” I say, and he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him as we stroll along. Cold air nips at my nose and cheeks. A dusting of snow lies on the sidewalk ahead of us. We walk past window shops traced with lights, kids peering into the displays. Everywhere I look I see cheer and joy. Families purchase hot cocoa from shops and laughter rings out among jingling bells. Everywhere I look, Christmas cheer is in the chilly air.

“Are you cold, love?” Paul asks me. “I can feel you shivering.”

“A little, yeah,” I say honestly.

He rubs up and down on my arm to warm me, and he takes my hands in his.

“Why aren’t you wearing gloves? It’s bloody negative two out here!” He uses his breath to heat my hands. His concern is adorable.

“Alright, look, there’s a shop. I’ll buy you some toasty gloves and a scarf, okay?” Paul smiles at me warm heartedly, and I can’t help but grin back. He presses a quick kiss to my mouth, his lips soft, and holds the door of the shop open for me. 

I’m happily greeted with a burst of heat upon entering. Paul locates the winter accessories and I pick out a cute scarf and mittens set. He pays, and we exit the shop.

“Alright, here, let’s put these on.” He tears off the tags on the items and slips the scarf around my neck. I pull the gloves onto my hands, and he wraps me up in the sot fabric of the scarf. 

When he finishes, he kisses my cold nose and says, “See, isn’t that better?” He pulls me close to him again as we walk.

“Definitely. Thank you, hun.” I lean my head on his shoulder and feel his warmth on my cheek.


	5. Gingerbread Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This T70S fic is a little longer than the others. Basically just decorating gingerbread houses at the Forman’s house with the gang. Enjoy.

“Alright, kids, here we go,” Kitty Forman says, bringing in trays of gingerbread pieces and icing and candies. The dining room table, seating Kelso, Hyde, me, Donna, Eric, and Fez, is covered with gingerbread house-making ingredients, and the scent of cinnamon and sugar fills the room.

“Okay, so the first thing you do is take all the pieces you need for your house. So,” Kitty says, demonstrating the instructions to us on Eric’s plate, “take four side panels, two roof panels, and a floor panel.”

We all reach at the same time for the ingredients, and Kelso and Fez fight over the best floor panel. Kelso wins, but they put a crack in the gingerbread from the struggle, so he gives it to Fez (who grumbles) and takes a different one. Hyde leans over to me and whispers, “Kelso’s the king,” and I snicker.

“Okay, kids, next, you have to put all the panels together in a house shape. So everyone take their frosting tube” - She holds it up for us all to see, as if we were thirty feet away instead of five - “and squeeze a bit of frosting on all the sides you need to form your house.”

Hyde looks confused, and I lean over and do the first line of icing for him. “See, the frosting acts like glue to hold the walls together,” I say, squeezing out frosting onto his floor panel. I feel his eyes on my face. “Then you stick the pieces together, like this.” I purposely brush his hand with mine as I fit the pieces together to get his attention back on our task, and he seems to jar himself awake. 

“Oh, yeah, thanks. I get it now.”

I sit back in my seat and smile a little to myself as I form my gingerbread house.

When we’ve all got (crooked, but standing) houses, Kitty tells us the next instructions - the fun part.

“Okay, now is time for decorating! We have lots of candies here, like gumdrops, and sprinkles, and… Where did the M&Ms go?” She looks down at Fez, whose mouth has chocolate in the corners. “Well, we used to have M&Ms… Fez, sweetie, no more candy. Alright, let loose.” And with that she leaves the dining room and we dig into the candies.

Hyde and I share the bowl of Lifesavers and we make wreaths out of the green ones for our gingerbread front doors and windows. I add patterns for a walkway, windows, flowerbeds, and a door complete with a doorknob. Hyde throws me a gumdrop and it lands in my mouth, first try. Kelso, Fez, and Eric are having a food fight with the gummy worms, and Donna’s quietly putting together a masterpiece. 

After we’ve finished decorating, we eat all the remaining candies and sit around the table, slouched with stomach aches. Hyde moves his hand so it’s resting on my thigh, and I feel shivers go up my spine, though it’s toasty warm in the room. He moves his thumb gently over my jeans, a small gesture, but meaningful all the same. 

I notice for the first time that he’s drawn silhouettes of two gingerbread people on the side of his house, a boy and a girl, holding hands. He follows my gaze and then winks at me, and whispers, “Meet me downstairs in five?” And, butterflies swarming among the Christmas candies in my tummy, I nod.


	6. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here’s a New Year’s one-shot. It’s set in the mid-1970’s in a (anonymous) very small town outside of New York City. My original prompt was discovered on an email from a site called Reedsy (it was on a mailing list-sort of thing)and it was: 
> 
> “A person coming home late from a New Year's Eve Party stops by a McDonald's. A person staying home for New Year's Eve goes to McDonald's for a late night snack.”
> 
> But I changed it to fit my needs:
> 
> “John Lennon, coming home late from a New Year's Eve party, stops by a McDonald's. You’re staying home for New Year's Eve and you go by the same McDonald's for a late night snack.”
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It’s a quiet night, especially for New Year’s Eve. The only restaurant open down the whole of Main Street tonight is a dingy McDonald’s on the corner, and I pull into the lot. 

Hoping to grab a milkshake and some fries, I enter the building and find someone ahead of me in line. I wait patiently as they make their order, and the guy working seems to be nervous about talking to the customer. 

~Maybe he’s a new guy~, I think, ~but why would they start him on New Year’s Eve?~

The customer turns, then, and I catch a glimpse of his face and find myself looking into the round glasses of John Lennon. My mouth drops open and he flashes me a quick grin as he walks to the soda machine. I make eye contact with the cashier, who gives me a look that says he’s in just as much disbelief as I am.

John walks back over with his soda to get his food and then he says, “Excuse me, but I’d like to pay for their meal tonight, if that’s okay,” and he gestures to me (me!). 

I try to jump in and say that no, it’s alright, but John’s credit card is already on the counter. He smirks at me again and says, “Of course, only if ye will join me to eat.”

For a moment my mouth is unable to form words, but I squeak out a “Yes, please,” and then it’s my turn to order. I get a large milkshake and a large fries and wait off to the side. I watch as John slides into a booth in the corner with his meal and doesn’t begin eating. Gosh, he’s waiting for me. I can’t believe this is happening! Who knew, in this tiny town in New York, we’d have such a massive celebrity.

The cashier hands me my purchases and whispers, “Have fun, I’ll be watching him. He’s just so amazing!”

I smile and nod and start walking over to the booth where John sits. He pretends not to notice me coming, but when I slide into the booth he smiles warmly. “What did ye get to eat, love?”

“Fries and a milkshake,” I reply, trying to hide my shaking hands. “You?”

“Big Mac and a Coke.” He opens the bag and digs in. “Delicious. Mickey D’s never lets me down.” He chews and swallows. “So, what brings ye to this lonely place on New Year’s Eve?”

“I might ask you the same question,” I laugh, sipping my milkshake. “I mean, shouldn’t you be at a wild party with all your rocker friends?”

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “That’s where I was, down in the city, but everything got to be a bit too much, y’know? So I ditched and just drove ‘till I found this little town.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” I say. “I’ve spent New Year’s alone every year since I moved out at eighteen. Sometimes it’s nice, other times it’s depressing. The only reason I went out tonight was because I was out of ramen.” I glance up from my fries at John and see he’s got his eyes locked on me. This makes me blush, of course, and I scold myself.

“Sounds pretty dreary to me.” He slurps his soda. “Yeah, the party I was at… Lots of really cool people were there, like, I think Ringo was there, I thought I saw him at one point… and Mick Jagger, and some of the Who, and Nilsson, and a whole bunch of people. And everyone was drinkin’ and laughin’ but I felt a million miles away though I was right next to, like, Marc Bolan.” He pauses. “So I just got the hell out of there and just drove and drove until I came to this town.”

I chew and swallow. “Hey, man, I dig that. Sometimes you just gotta get the hell out of places.”

“Yeah,” he says, almost sadly. “Why don’t you?”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you get the hell out of this place?” He props his elbows up on the table. “I mean, this town has so little to offer. If you’re not happy, change your life until you are.”

I think about that for a moment. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. Change can be good.

“Alright, I’ll make it my New Year’s resolution.” I take a napkin and the marker I always keep in my back pocket and write out:

~New Year’s resolution 1974:  
Get the hell out of this place  
Change life until happiness is achieved~

John takes the marker from my hand and writes:

~I believe in you, Love John~

and then he signs the napkin. My heart thumps against my rib cage.

“Well, would ye look at that! Just one minute until midnight.”

The little TV in the corner displays the live broadcasting of the ball in New York City. John and I get up and walk over to the counter where the TV sits. The cashier and the cook join us. We count down to midnight and clap and cheer when it comes and John hugs me and I’ve never felt happier than I did then, in a crappy McDonald’s in the middle of nowhere.


	7. Some People Bake Pies, We Bake Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know the holidays ended, like, two and a half months ago. I’ve been slacking, and I’ve been busy with other things aside from writing. However, please accept this T70S one-shot!! It’s about making gingerbread cookies with Kitty and Donna, and Hyde flirting with the narrator. Enjoy!

“Oh, honey, honey, no, just two eggs,” Kitty Forman says, bustling over to Donna and taking the third egg she was about to crack. Donna shoots me an embarrassed look, and I offer a consolidating smile. I’m mixing together the ingredients for gingerbread men. The scent of baked goods and flour fills the air. 

“Okay, um,” Kitty begins, “let’s start pouring that into the molds, okay?” She gestures to me and I nod and begin doing as she says.

“And, Donna, sweetie, mix those ingredients really good. We don’t want any clumps of flour in there.” Donna smiles, her face powdered in the stuff.

A pounding arises from the depths of the house, like the footsteps of an elephant. The boys come into the little kitchen and begin fiddling with things, which visually makes Kitty nervous. 

“Alright, cookies!” Kelso exclaims, dipping a finger in Donna’s half-mixed batter and wiping it on the end of Fez’s nose.

“Hey, you moron!” Donna retorts. “That’s disgusting.”

Eric swoops in and wraps his skinny arms around his girlfriend, who immediately beams. Meanwhile, Fez and Kelso are hovering over Kitty’s fresh pies.

Hyde slides over to me, though, leaning on the counter and studying me as I transfer the batter into the molds. A drop spills on the counter and he wipes it up with a long, thin finger. I watch with a smirk on my face as Hyde brings it to his mouth and licks off the batter.

I glance to my left and see Donna staring at me with an expression that says, ~‘What’s going on?’~ I shrug slightly and continue pouring.

A few moments later, Kitty helps me to put the gingerbread in the oven and informs me I have an hour until I have to be back to get it out. I take off my apron and while I am walking just out of view of the kitchen, Hyde follows me. I stop at the row of hooks and as I reach up to hang the apron, hot breath ripples across the back of my neck. 

“You wanna hang downstairs?” Hyde’s low whisper travels into my ear and through my whole body, making me shiver a little.

I hang up the apron and turn around so I’m facing him. “Plenty can be done in just one hour.”

From his pocket, he slips me a small paper bag. Inside I can feel a certain illegal drug.

“Like a good friend of mine once said,” he murmurs, “some people bake pies, we bake ourselves.”


End file.
